


Over

by JoeEva



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: NSFW!Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014Ok guys. This is one of my first videos for Hawaii 5-0And I had problems with this on YouTube (PORN, sir! oh yeah! lol ), that's why it's closed for general viewing. And you do not find it on my channel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW!  
> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014
> 
> Ok guys. This is one of my first videos for Hawaii 5-0  
> And I had problems with this on YouTube (PORN, sir! oh yeah! lol ), that's why it's closed for general viewing. And you do not find it on my channel.


End file.
